1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to wheel pullers and more particularly to an apparatus and method for detachment or removal of uni-mount steel and aluminum wheels from vehicles.
2. Background Art
With the advent of the new uni-mount wheels there is a need for a wheel puller that can easily remove a steel or aluminum rim or wheel from its hub. Due to the close tolerances in matching a wheel to a hub coupled with corrosion and debris that further wedges a wheel to a hub during normal use, removal of these wheels poses a problem. This problem is primarily limited to aluminum wheels on steel hubs and is especially prevalent to removal of the inside wheel in a dual wheel configuration.
There is one prior art wheel puller on the market that addresses this problem with a dedicated wheel pulling machine, entitled the Wheel Whiz.TM.. This wheel pulling device operates on the same principle of most prior art mechanical and automotive pullers. These devices use grappling prongs or hooks fastened to the desired object to pull it in the opposite direction of a working screw pushing from a single point, and therefore remove or pull the object from its former position. This particular wheel puller employs the use of five or more T-type hooks on the ends of adjustable lengths of chain for grappling onto the wheel. These are fastened to a disk section, with one chain and hook at the end of each of five evenly spaced eye hooks on the disk, with the hooks extending away from the disk and fastened into the existing holes in the wheel. The disk and hook work in conjunction with a working screw located in the center of the disk. The working screw, driven by an air operated impact wrench, moves in a direction parallel but opposite to the pull of the chains, and serves to give outward linear motion to the disk and hook sections, thus pulling the wheel from the hub. In order to avoid damage to the hub, a cup shape device is affixed to the end of the working screw. There are several different sizes of hubs, therefore several different cup devices are necessary to accommodate the different truck hub centers. The entire apparatus is then supported by a frame and roller system that allows the tool to be maneuvered into a working position in front of the wheel and hub. This frame further employs an up and down function by use of a jack that maneuvers the entire pulling apparatus to the desired working height.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,139 to Pernsteiner et al. is a large truck wheel puller that uses a hydraulic operated piston that engages with the axle hub causing the lever arms attached to the wheel to disengage the wheel from the hub.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,157 to McCue discloses another large truck wheel pulling device that uses wedges that are hammered or driven to disengage a wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,978 to Kelso and U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,404 to Rubino et al., teach wheel pullers using a centered single screw mechanism as a wheel pulling device.
None of the prior art discloses the use of a wheel puller that pushes against the threaded wheel studs and not the hub for removal of a vehicle wheel.